


Machetes and Mascara

by Little_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some angst, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: Sometimes all a girl needs is a little bit of mascara and some kick ass fighting skills.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for a friend who wasn’t feeling good and wanted some fluffy Dean to cheer her up! I hope I did this justice!! This kind of fits in with my #LoveYourFlaws challenge that I am running on Tumblr, although there is no song. I just went that way with the fic, and I hope that it worked! 
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, Some slight violence, A touch of angst. Clueless Dean, Confused Dean, Clueless Sam, Smart Castiel, Unsure reader, Attempts at humor, Romance. 
> 
> My Tumblr: @ little-red-83

*****

**_Reader’s POV_ **

“Ugh another hunt, another crappy motel.” I muttered as I yanked my duffel bag out of Baby. It had been a long day of driving, and fighting over music and who would do what on the hunt.  I wanted to go with them on the interviews but I sucked at acting. Like horribly. Cas was better at playing an FBI agent that I was.  And he was an awkward angel who didn’t understand how properly human!

“Hey! Take it easy on Baby!” Dean snipped at me, scowling as I slammed the trunk shut.

“Oh relax Dean! Unlike me, Baby will live.” I snapped back, “But I will die of boredom as I sit in the hotel room, twiddling my thumbs.”

“Whoa…. ” Sam replied, as he shut the passenger door, and headed towards the hotel room, “Where is this coming from?”

“Sorry…. I’m just sick of always doing research and never interviewing witnesses.” I whined, as I trudged after Sam and Dean.

“Y/N…. the last time you tried to interview a witness, you got so flustered that said your name was Agent Frodo Baggins.” Dean reminded me, “So no you are not coming to do the interviews. Besides, you don’t even own a suit or dress.”

“Fine.” I snapped, “I will stay in and do research.”

“Good, besides, you don’t even like dressing up girly.” he added as he unlocked the hotel room door, not realizing that his remark was like a stab in the gut coming from him.

I sighed quietly, but he was right. I hated girly clothes. I always went for comfort over fashion, which meant that I got teased by women and overlooked by men. Including Dean. As close as I was with the brothers, Dean still didn’t see me. I was practically invisible to him.

Sam nudged my shoulder, smiling down at me. “Hey, at least you can be stay here and be comfy! I hate wearing those suits.”

I gave a short bark of laughter. If he only knew… the reason I got so damn flustered that day was it had been my first time out hunting with the boys, and they looked so sinfully sexy that all coherent thoughts had flown from my mind. So when I was torn from mentally undressing Dean, I panicked and blurted the first name that came to mind. Which was Frodo because I had been reading The Lord of the Rings the night before.

“Let’s just drop our stuff off and go get something to eat.” Dean announced, as he stretched, causing his shirt to ride up and expose his toned stomach. “I’m starving.”

“Ya… a girls gotta eat.” I murmured absently as I stared at his delectable six pack.

“What?” Dean asked, dropping his arms and looking at me quizzically.

“I said I gotta eat too.” I replied hurriedly as I turned away, placing my bag on the couch and inwardly scolding myself.

“Well then hurry up, let’s go!” Dean urged me, standing by the door. “You too Sammy!”

“We’re coming!” Sam replied, dropping his bag and guiding me to the door, “Hurry, Y/N let’s go before Dean starves to death.”

“Damn right!” Dean called out as he headed out the door, “Let’s go!”

*****

**_Reader’s POV_ **

I sat beside Dean, who had his arm around the back of the bench and was in the middle of a story with Sam. I was laughing at Sam’s ‘it didn’t happen that way’ face and enjoying the closeness to Dean. That was until I saw the group of girls watching us. They were smiling at Sam and Dean, and pointing at my shoes and laughing. I rolled my eyes at them and focused on what Dean was saying again, laughing along with Sam at his exaggerating.

“Here you go Sugar.” The waitress suddenly said, as she brought more beers for Sam and Dean, but not me. She smiled seductively at Dean, who winked at her in response.

“Umm.. excuse me?” I asked, “Where is my beer? I ordered one too.”

The waitress, Kelly, gave me a dismissive look. “Oh ya. It will be right out.” she winked at Dean again and sashayed off.

“Well I doubt that I am getting my beer anytime soon.” I muttered, looking over at the girls who were waving the brothers over like I wasn’t even there, despite the death glare from the waitress. Sighing, I got up and threw some money on the table.

“Looks like you boys will be busy tonight, I will walk back to the hotel.” I said, grabbing my jacket and heading out despite their half hearted attempts to stop me. I stopped at the door and looked back as they moved over to join the table of tall, perfectly curvy girls, all who were fashionably dressed and well groomed.

“Shit…. I really gotta start dressing more like a girl.” I groaned as I headed out into the night. _“Maybe that’s it.”_ I thought to myself as I walked through the _“Maybe Sam and Dean…. Dean especially, need to be reminded that I am a woman too. And not just another hunter that they work with.”_ I stopped suddenly as a building caught my eye.

It was a 24 hour drug store, appearing out of the dark like a sign. Feeling inspired, I hurried inside.

*****

**_Reader’s POV_ **

I got up before the boys, who had crawled in during the wee hours, both smelling like a brewery. Grabbing a change of clothes and my purchases from the night before, I hurried into the bathroom before the boys took it over.

After a long shower, I got dressed and dried my hair, marvelling at how soft and shiny it looked. It was amazing the difference some brand name shampoo and conditioner made over the generic brands.  And my skin was softer and lightly scented from the body wash and lotion that I had bought. Once my hair was dry, I looked over the rest of my purchases doubtfully.

Mascara. Lip gloss. Eyeliner. Blush.  And something called BB cream. And it was all intimidating.

It had been ages since I had worn makeup, and while I didn’t want to pile on the makeup like the girls from the bar did, I just wanted to add a bit of color to my face, so I felt a bit more confident in myself. Cause my ego took quite a hit last night. I wasn’t after looking nice, I was trying to feel more comfortable in my own skin.

I had just finished applying some light makeup when the first knock sounded on the door.

“Y/N?” Dean’s voice sounded through the door, “Are you done? I need to use the bathroom.”

“I’ll be right out!” I yelled at him, as I quickly scooped the makeup and lotion into my toiletry bag. Taking one last look in the mirror, I was amazed at the difference a little makeup made. The BB cream felt light and looked natural, the light liner and mascara made my Y/E/C eyes stand out, and the peachy blush accentuated my cheek bones. I still looked like me, only slightly more polished. And while makeup didn’t cover the scar over my eyebrow, or the scattering of scars and bruises that littered my body due to my job, I was OK with that. My scars were part of who I was, and showed how I was strong enough to survive what life had thrown at me.

Opening the door, I slipped past  Dean, who looked damn sexy, all sleep tousled and in nothing but a T-shirt and  tight boxer briefs. He walked in the bathroom and stopped, looking around in confusion.

“Something’s different.” he muttered as he shut the door. I bit my lip, wondering if he would notice the change. I flopped on the bed and turned on the TV, while I Dean start the shower.

Sam came in soon after, sweaty from his run. He stopped and gave me a searching look, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes?” I asked, feeling panic rising in my chest. Maybe I looked ridiculous and he was trying to figure out a way to tell me.

“I don’t know.” Sam admitted,  "Something’s different.“  He eventually shrugged and banged on the bathroom door. "Hurry up dude! I need to shower!”

“I’ll be right out!” Dean yelled back, as the shower shut off.

A few minutes later, Dean came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and chest still damp from the shower. He looked around shook his head.

“Something’s different man.” he complained to Sam, “I just can’t put my finger on what.”

“Ya, I know.” Sam replied as he took his things into the bathroom, “Maybe it has to do with the case? ”

“Maybe.” Dean replied as he quickly toweled off and dressed around the corner of the wall, where I couldn’t see him. Which disappointed me, I would have loved to see what was under that towel.

“Huh” Sam said suddenly, opening the bathroom door and stepping out, “Whose are these?” he held up my new shampoo and conditioner.

“Oh, those are mine.” I told him, “I bought them last night, I felt like trying something new.”

Sam smiled, looking pleased, and closed the door. I frowned at the door, then it dawned on me. “Those are mine Sammy!!! Don’t use them!!!” I bellowed.

I could hear Sam’s muffled laughter through the door and I scowled. That’s what I got for buying quality conditioner while I lived with someone who had hair like Sammy’s.

Once Sam was out of the shower, he got dressed in his suit, and I ducked into the bathroom to put on my lip gloss. We were going to grab breakfast before the guys headed out to do the interviews. As I came out of the bathroom, Sam and Dean paused and looked at me, frowning slightly.

“What!?” I asked in exasperation.

“Nothing, it’s just that there’s something different and I can’t quite put my finger on it.” Dean explained.

“Oh! It’s her hair!” Sam exclaimed, hitting Dean on the shoulder. “The new shampoo and conditioner.”

“Must be it.” Dean agreed, as he gave me one last curious glance.

I rolled my eyes. At least they noticed a change. Which was nice considering how low key I was before, while not sloppy, I had actually put an effort into my appearance instead of just wash and go. But of course the guys were too clueless to notice.

*****

We went to a nearby diner for breakfast, before we started in on the case. The waiter who took our orders smiled and winked at me. Something which never happened to me before. Sam smirked, amused and Dean had a weird look on his face that I couldn’t place. As we left, the waiter slipped me his number and told me to call him. I looked at Dean, who was flirting with a waitress and agreed.

I went back to the hotel room, ready to do any research, while the guys went off to do the interviews. I was peeved that the waiter seemed to notice my new look but the guys didn’t. I guessed that Dean and I were not meant to be. Sighing I text the waiter and made tentative plans to meet up at the pub for drinks later.

I waited impatiently for the guys to get back to me, finally sending Sam a text. He text back, saying that it looked like vamps and they were looking at potential nest sites. Knowing I wasn’t needed right away, I slipped out to go do a bit of shopping. I needed something nice to wear out tonight.

I got back a few minutes before Dean called, saying that they knew where the nest was and they were coming to pick me up. The hunt was quick and easy, and I only came away with a few bruises. Feeling good after a successful hunt, I suggested that we stay another night and blow off some steam before we headed home. Sam and Dean both agreed and we hurried off to the hotel room, each of us eager to get to the shower first.

I lost the race. My shorter legs couldn’t keep up with Sam’s longer strides. Or Dean’s. Plus Dean shut the door in my face so I couldn’t sneak past them to the bathroom like I’ve done countless times before. A lot of cussing and a few muffled noises later, Dean opened the door and let me in.

“Sammy gets the shower first, but you can have it second. You don’t take long to get ready.” he told me as he flopped down on the bed.

“I have to shave my legs, so you can shower next.” I told him with forced sweetness, miffed at his comments and really wishing that he’d actually see me for once. I turned to go sit on the hide-a-bed, and walked right into Cas.

“Oof.” I groaned, swaying slightly from the impact. Cas reached out to steady me, eyes narrowing slightly.

“You look different.” he stated, blunt as ever. “I like it.”

“Thanks Cas!” I smiled up at him, standing on my toes to peck him on the cheek. “What are you doing here?”

“Dean text me and told me to come hang out.”

“Good! The more the merrier!” I told him, before going to dig around in my bag, looking for something to wear out and discreetly texting the waiter. I could feel someone watching me, and I looked up to see Cas staring at me with a small smile.

“What?” I asked, laughing slightly at his smile.

“Nothing.” Cas replied, still smiling.

The bathroom door opened, and Sam stepped out, drying his hair and once again smelling like my shampoo.

“Hey Cas!” he greeted the angel, “When did you get here?”

“Just a few minutes ago.” he replied, as Dean hurried into the bathroom.

I dug through my bag, mentally going over options while Sam and Cas talked quietly. Once Dean was out of the bathroom, I hurried in, eager for a hot shower.

I had only been in the shower for a few minutes when Dean pounded on the door. “Hurry up Y/N! We are leaving in five minutes!” he called out.

“Are you serious?” I muttered, “When will he figure out that I’m a girl and it takes me a bit longer to do things?”

“Y/N?”

“Go on without me!” I hollered, “I will meet you there!”

“Are you sure?” he asked, raising his voice to be heard over the shower.

I poked my head out from behind the curtain. “Yes I am!” I assured him, “Just order me a steak sandwich, with a baked potato and side Caesar salad!”

“Ok. Will do.” he replied.

I finished up my shower and stepped out into a quiet hotel room. Which worked out well for me. I wrapped my hair up in a towel, then pulled the bag full of clothes that I had stashed in the closet out. I surveyed everything I had bought, which consisted of several tank tops, fitted flannel shirts, a couple of dressy shirts, a new pair of jeans, some sundresses and two new pairs of boots. The hard part was figuring out what to wear out tonight. I was new at this whole dress up thing. And I wanted to still look like me, natural and comfy. I finally decided on a pair of well worn jeans, a little white tank top, and a fitted flannel shirt on over top of that. Simple but nicer than the baggy flannels that I had been wearing before. I dried my hair and put on some makeup, adding some light eye shadow that I had bought on a whim. Looking in the mirror, I really liked the way the soft makeup made my eyes stand out, I hadn’t felt this good about myself in ages. Going to get dressed, I paused and eyed my clothing choices carefully. Wondering if I should step out of my comfort zone a bit.

Making up my mind, I reached for my clothes, excited and nervous about what the night could bring. I’d either be mocked again, or hit on.

Who knew what the night would bring.

*****

**_Dean’s POV_ **

“Where is Y/N?” I grumbled, looking at the door. “She’s never this late, it takes her like two minutes to get ready…… although there was something different today, I can’t quite put my finger on what though.”

“I told you dude, it’s her hair. That new shampoo that she got.” Sam commented as he looked over the menu.

“And the stuff that she put on her face.” Cas stated, causing Sam and I to both look at him in confusion. “But that’s not what is so different about her.”

“What stuff did she put on her face Cas?” I asked, trying to think if Y/N looked any different. She looked the same, yet different.

“That stuff that women put on their face to help them attract a mate.” Cas replied, looking between me and Sam.

“Cas, do you mean make up?” Sam asked, “Was Y/N wearing makeup today?”

“Yes.” he answered, “Not a lot but enough to be noticed. But that’s not _what_ I noticed about her.”

I was quiet as I thought about Y/N looked today, her eyes had seemed to be brighter and every time she spoke, I had caught myself staring at her lips.

“That explains things.” I muttered, “But what did you mean that was not what you noticed about her?”

“It is her soul.” Cas replied, “It’s always been beautiful before but now it’s really starting to shine. Whatever she did differently, it’s made her into a stronger, more confident person.”

I went to answer him when a girl coming into the pub caught my eye. She was in a little red print sundress, with a jean jacket with the sleeves pushed up and worn in cowgirl boots. An oversize brown bag hung off her shoulder and her long Y/H/C flowed freely around her shoulders. Her makeup was light and natural. She managed to look both effortless, comfortable and flawless at the same time. I was so busy staring at her smooth legs as she scanned the pub that it took me a minute to realize who I was actually looking at.

“Y/N?” I said, so used to seeing her in baggy jeans, over-sized flannels and work boots that I was rendered speechless over her transformation. Judging from Sam and Cas’s silence, they were as amazed by her as I was.

“Ahh there you are.” Y/N said happily as she walked over, sliding into the booth next to Sam. “Sorry it took me so long!”

“You’re a girl.” I said, before quickly correcting myself, “I mean that you look like a girl. I mean you look really nice Y/N.”

“I’ve always looked like a girl Dean.” Y/N replied, “You just never noticed before. But thank you.”

I went to answer but our food arrived and Y/N was smiling at something Sam had said to her. I felt horrible. All the comments that I had made to her over the years were eating away at my conscious. While I hadn’t been mean, I had told her that she wasn’t girl or was like one of the guys and so on. She has always been so laid back and easygoing, not prone to some of the girly drama that I tended to think of her as just one of the guys. And it shouldn’t have taken makeup and a dress to make me see otherwise. But it was also hard to see who she was under the ponytails, and oversized clothes. I should have made her feel more comfortable and at ease. I didn’t care what she looked like or wore, I cared about the person underneath. But I never told her that before. And now I was worried that she would think I was lying if I told her now.

As we finished eating, Y/N looked over her shoulder towards the bar, smiling at someone. “If you boys will excuse me, my date is here.” she announced, scooping up her bag and walking over to meet someone, who looked familiar.

“Isn’t that the waiter from this morning?” I asked Sam, who turned around to look at Y/N’s date.

“Hey, yes it is. Good for her!” Sam replied, smiling as he turned back to face me, the smile falling off his face as he saw me.

“What?” I growled, as I glared at Y/N’s back.

“Dude…… are you jealous?” Sam asked me, waving a hand in front of my face in order to break my concentration.

“What?” I replied quickly, “No. What are you talking about?”

“He’s talking about the fact that you haven’t stopped staring at Y/N since she walked in.” Cas said dryly.

“No.. that’s not true.” I mumbled, looking around the pub, not really seeing the flirty waitress or any other girl in the bar, my eyes kept landing on Y/N again.

“I think it is.” Sam said seriously, “Dude… why do you think Y/N did this? She has liked you for years, everyone could tell but you. And she has waited for you to notice her. It looks like she got tired of waiting. So Dean if you like her, you should do something about it. You’ve had years to make a move, and if you don’t do something soon, you may lose her forever.”

I looked down at my beer in silence, as I realized that what I wanted most in life has been right in front of me all along.

“Damn.” I swore, “You’re right Sammy. I’m going to go talk to her….. where did she go?!”

Sam twisted around and Cas craned his neck, looking for Y/N. But she was no wear to be seen.

Nor was her date.

*****

**_Reader’s POV_ **

When my date, Mark, suggested that we go get some fresh air, I agreed, slipping my hand into his and letting him whisk me out of the door without a word. I knew that I should have told Dean, who had spent most of the night glaring at me, but he had his chance. It was time I threw caution to the wind and had some fun.

I let the strangely silent Mark led me away from the bar, down the street and behind a remote. Building, where he pushed me against the side and kissed me passionately. I giggled lightly and returned the kiss, feeling exhilarated by his kisses.

As he moved my hair to the side and started kissing my neck, I moaned and dropped my bag, closing my eyes as he nibbled on my collarbone.

I was so into enjoying the feelings that his mouth created, that I almost didn’t hear the approaching footsteps.

*****

**_Dean’s POV_ **

Sam and Cas headed in the direction of the hotel, and I hurried off in the opposite direction. I had a bad feeling. I needed to find Y/N.

As I checked down back allies and dark corners, I saw her date walking down the street, sans Y/N.

“Hey!” I yelled, getting into his face, “Where’s Y/N?”

“Who?” the smug bastard asked, grinning at me.

“Y/N! the girl you were with earlier! Red dress, cowgirl boots?”

“Oh her. he drawled, "She’s gone man.”

I drew my arm back, punching him in the face, “She’s gone. There will be nothing left of her. Unless they decided to keep her…. ” he laughed in my face, “Go down that way. She’s probably hungry by now!”

I punched him again, knocking him out before calling Sam’s phone, “I found her! Hurry! End of the street!” I yelled as I ran in the direction that the creep had indicated.

“I’m on my way.” he promised me.                                            

I slowed as I heard a soft cry, pulling my gun out, I quietly crept along the side of the building, taking a peek around the corner, scared of what I would see.

And not expecting what I would see: Y/N, swinging a machete and beheading a vamp.

I stepped around the corner, and Y/N, turned, swinging the machete at me, causing me to jump back.

“Whoa!” I cried, “It’s me Y/N!”

“Oh, hey Dean! Sorry about that.” she said causally, as she knelt to take  a towel out of her of purse, cleaning her machete off, before sliding the towel and blade into her purse. She stood, slinging the bag over her shoulder and smiling at me.

“It took you long enough to figure it out!” she told me, shaking her head at me.

I looked at her in stunned silence, taking in the decapitated bodies around her as Sam and Cas rounded the corner.

“Figure what out?” I asked stupidly.

“What happened?” Sam demanded, looking around.

“You never read my texts, did you?” Y/N asked, looking annoyed.

“No?” I admitted sheepishly.

“I said that there was something strange, like there was two nest of vamps here.” she told us. “And I was partly right.”

She waved her arms at the four bodies, “It was one nest, working in two teams.” she explained, “We took out the main nest earlier today, but this group was what helped keep the nest alive. They used that human waiter and a waitresses to lure out unsuspecting targets, and then these vamps would bring the victims back to the nest to kill or turn.”

“How did you put this all together?” Sam asked, looking impressed.

“By doing what I do best……. research.” she declared, crossing her arms and smirking at Dean.

“But why didn’t you tell us?” I demanded, as I put my gun away and scowling at her, “You could been hurt!”

“And risk you making me nervous and blowing my cover?” she retorted, “Hell no!! I was nervous enough dressing like this and stepping out of my comfort zone!”

“But… you were not prepared!” I protested, knowing that she was right but still upset about what she did.

“Oh please.” she scoffed, “I had machetes and mascara…. that’s all a girl needs!”

Sam laughed, shaking his head. “You are something else Y/N!” he told her admiringly, “And you look really good.” he gave her a side hug and motioned to Cas, as he started to clean up the bodies.

Y/N looked at me, smiling as she tucked her hair behind her ears. “Sorry that I scared you. I just had to act fast.” she said softly.

I stepped towards her and tilted her chin up, looking into her beautiful Y/E/C eyes. “I don’t care about that, I am just glad that you are safe.”

I looked over at Sam and Cas, before looking back at her and lowering my voice. “How about we leave those two to clean up this mess, and we go somewhere to talk.”

Y/N stepped away from me, shaking her head. “No Dean…. we can’t.” she whispered, “Because you are only noticing me because of the dress and makeup. As soon as I get back to the hotel and wash all this off, the veil will have lifted and I will go back to the way you see me…. as just one of the guys.”

She turned away and I quickly reached out to grab her arm, turning her to face me. “Y/N! Wait!” I pleaded, “I’m sorry that it took all this to make me realize the perfection that I had sitting right in front of me all this time. I took you for granted for so long. I never realized that I have been in love with you this whole time. To me, you are the perfect woman. You are down to earth, you don’t only care about hair and makeup. You can hold an actual conversation. You can kick as, while wear heels and a dress. You make me laugh and call me out on my crap. And I don’t care if you wear a paper bag or high end couture. I only care about the person that you are inside. I love you and I hate myself for taking so long to realize it.”

Y/N stared up at me silently, biting her lip nervously. I pulled her closer and leaned down to kiss her, my lips hovering over hers to give her a chance to pull away, and praying that she didn’t. Y/N leaned up to meet my lips, kissing me softly, and wrapping her arms around my neck. I ran my hands softly up and down her back as I kissed her, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

Our kiss ended when, “It’s about damn time.” sounded out behind us. Turning, Y/N stuck her tongue out at Sam, blushing slightly.

Turning back to me, she looked up at me seriously. “Dean?” she asked.

“Yes beautiful?” I murmured, running my thumb lightly over her lips.

“Did you use my shampoo too?” she demanded with an exasperated smile.

“……. no?” I said slowly, knowing that she wouldn’t believe me.

“I will keep the dresses if you leave my hair products alone.” she told me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

“Dresses?” I repeated, a smile spreading across my face as I leaned down to kiss her. “You’ve got a deal.”

*****


End file.
